Acolyte Aria
'Acolyte Aria is one of Venus' worshipers, living in the eastern part of the Golden Settlement. Her job includes guarding the passage to Golden Hills, organizing the Harvest Festival and performing it's ritual. Appearance & Personality Aria' head and limbs are colored light green, while her torso is dark yellow. She wear dark green acolyte robes. Aria appears to live a secluded life style, spending all her time serving Venus. Although, it's revealed in her diary that she didn't believe in Venus for most of her life, even during her priestess training. However, just when she was about to leave Golden Settlement and find work elsewhere, she personally saw Venus at Golden Hills' summit a changed her view completely. The team first meet Aria along Team Celia, who attempt to persuade her to open the path to Golden Hills early. She refuses, saying that the Hills are sacred and that she will not disrespect the path to them for any reason. When the possibility that the wasps might get to the artifact first is brought up, Aria reveals that they've already tried and that she dealt with them. The explorers are left with no choice but to wait for the end of the Festival. After the trio gather the two offering and delivering them to her, she starts the Festival's ritual - a sparring match between her and the two bugs holding the offerings. Aria proves herself to be a formidable opponent. Only two party members can participate in the fight, and one of them has to be Kabbu. She starts the battle standing on a tall vine, outside of the range of most attacks. Hitting Aria with an attack that can reach her will knock her down to the ground, and dealing ? (4) points of damage to the vine will destroy it. If she's still on the vine when her turn starts, she'll jump of it to perform a flying kick on one of the bugs for high damage. While on the ground, she'll usually summon thorny vines out of the ground hitting a single bug (up to two times Hard Mode. The lower her HP is, the higher the chance of her hitting two times.), with the second hit dealing 1 point of damage less. In addition to attacking, she can pray to raise her defense by 1 for 2 turns or summon another vine to stand on. If she starts her turn at 10 HP or less, she'll summon a Venus' Bud in front of her and a vine to stand on. Since this doesn't take up her turn, she'll immediately use her flying kick when her turn arrives. Her biggest weakness is her susceptibility to Leif's Frigid Coffin, which can take away her opportunities to attack or even skip her desperation phase entirely. After the team beat her in the sparring match, Venus' opens the way to the Golden Hills, allowing them to eventually gain the Ancient Tablet. Spy Log Trivia * Aria gives the team the "Team Snakemouth..." quest, where she requests Team Snakemouth to help her with preparing an offering for Venus. * Aria is fought with a full team in her B.O.S.S. rematch. She also doesn't start the fight on a vine. * She is the first regular mid-boss to be fought in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mantids